Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - The One Who Knows All
by Sprogster85
Summary: What if Winter was the duelist that Crowler arranged to defeat Jaden and Syrus instead of the Paradox brothers? Winter is the only duelist in the world that knows all of the summoning mechanics. Or is he?. Join Winter as he tackles the events that unfold on Duel Academy Island. IGNORES Yu-Gi-Oh TIMELINE TO MAKE THE USE OF ALL SUMMONING MECHANICS POSSIBLE. Currently on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - The One Who Knows All

Chapter 1

Summary: What if Winter was the duelist that Crowler arranged to defeat Jaden and Syrus instead of the Paradox brothers? Winter is the only duelist in the world that knows all of the summoning mechanics. Join Winter as he tackles the events that unfold on Duel Academy Island.

Please leave a review.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE Yu-Gi-Oh! FRANCHISE BUT I DO OWN MY OC.

In a run-down, abandoned house in the middle of a forest in the North East of England is a man of 18 years, currently sitting on a worn out couch eating a loaf of bread that he found in the kitchen. Looking around the house, he could see that it had been deserted for a long time. The house itself was falling apart. There were numerous holes in the wall and one can only assume that the house was infested with rodents. In fact, no assumptions were necessary as you could hear the pitter-patter of feet scurrying across the ground.

"I'm not sure how I didn't notice that before." The man whispers to himself as he picks of a bit of mould from the bread and throws it near one of the holes where a rat scurries out of its hiding hole to feast upon it. The house had clearly been abandoned for numerous years and the cause of its abandonment is clearly evident. Littered across all of the walls were large trails of a black mould otherwise known as damp. You could look at any wall and there was a guarantee that it would be riddled with damp.

"Well, I can only assume that this house's occupants were badly affected by the damp. Whether that made them sick or they just couldn't afford to have the damp removed. Speaking about that..." The man looks up to the ceiling.

"If the damp didn't make them sick then the asbestos would have." The man says before taking a bite of the uncut loaf of bread. Once he finishes chewing that mouthful the man gets up from the couch and says,

"Well, I best start moving. I don't want to be subjected to its poison for much longer. I'm already homeless, the last thing I need is an illness." The man rolls his shoulders back and stretches out his arms before walking through an opening in the wall where a door would have once been.

Leaving the house, the man walks back into the forest in search of his camp-site, snapping off numerous tree branches as he does so. He walks about 300 metres before finding his camp-site which consisted of a tent and a few burnt tree branches. He places the tree branches into the mound where a fire once blazed and he arranges the branches before setting them alight with a lighter which he found in his pocket. He sits down opposite his tent and moves his hands closer to the fire in an attempt to gain warmth from it. He rubs the palms of his hands together with the hope that the friction between them would help to warm him quicker. It failed though and he shivers as an icy wind targets him. In that moment, the man decides that the cover of the tent would help to keep him warm and so he moves into the tent. Just as he does so, his electronic duelling card, manufactured by him, slips out of his trouser pocket. He picks up the 2cm thick duelling card that could almost be considered as a mobile phone when he realises that the "call" button he had installed was flashing. Knowing that this could only mean that someone was trying to contact him, he pressed on the button where a man's (or possibly woman's) smiling face appeared.

"Hello, are you a Mr. Harley Winter?" the person spoke in what sounded like a man's voice but the presence of make-up on the man's face greatly confused the man who identifies as Harley Winter.

"I am. What are you?" Winter asks the person.

"Don't you mean 'who'?" The person enquires losing the smile on their face.

"I stand by my previous question. Do I need to repeat it?" Winter's words caused the person to momentarily lose all professionalism in their voice but the person soon regains their composure.

"I am Dr. Vellian Crowler, professor of the Obelisk Blue Dormitory at Duel Academy." The person introduces them-self.

"You tried to evade my question. Are you male or female?" Winter asks which succeeds in flustering Crowler.

"I am male." Crowler tells him as he tries to keep his composure but his response surprises Winter to some extent.

"I won't question why a man of your age is wearing make-up," Winter manages to anger Crowler again, "so why are you calling?" Winter asks with curiosity in his voice despite his face not showing it. Crowler coughs into his hand before his smile re-emerges.

"I hear that you've been looking for a good challenge for quite some time." His smile grows larger, "How would you like to have a two-on-one match with two students of Duel Academy?" He asks with a determined expression, knowing that Winter would say yes-

"I refuse."

"What?! Why?" Crowler shouts with fury.

"I've got better things to do than duelling two students. Like, finding food or keeping a roof over my head." Winter explains to him.

"Well, in that case," Crowler loses his anger. "You'll be paid handsomely for your duel. I'll even throw in a place for you to stay for a few nights." Crowler says with the same determined expression as before.

"Now you're talking!" Winter responds with an equally large smile on his face.

"Perfect! Just send me your coordinates and I'll have someone pick you up." Crowler says and after another 5 minutes, he had received Winter's coordinates.

"Great! Now, it will take a while for the helicopter to pick you up, what with you being in England and Duel Academy being just off the shore of Japan. I'll be waiting for your arrival." Crowler says before his face disappears from Winter's card. For the next five hours, Winter stares up into the sky with the anticipation of having a roof over his head. This continues even after the helicopter arrives and takes him to Duel Academy Island.

The next morning, Winter arrives on the roof of Duel Academy and as he jumps out of the helicopter, he sees the man from before staring at him with a big smile on his face. Winter approaches the man and it isn't until he gets close that he realises the height difference between them. Now, Winter isn't short, he is an average 5ft 10 inches but Crowler must have been, at least, half a foot taller.

"Hello again, Mr. Winter." Crowler greets me.

"Doctor." I nod back to him stoically.

"If you would follow me, I can show you to your temporary accommodation." Crowler says as he turns around but not before whispering,

"and a new set of clothes." Winter hears this but doesn't act upon it. He knows how old and tattered his clothes are and looks down at his clothes to reassure himself that he is correct. The blue short-sleeved top he has on is so dirty that it's hard to tell whether the red stains on his shirt are blood stains or just from food there are also a few holes in the shirt which suggests how old it is. His trousers are in a similar state. The man places his fingers along the belt that separates the shirt from the trousers and touches the numerous deck boxes placed along the belt to make sure that they are all there.

Winter follows Crowler down the stairs leading from the roof all the way to the ground floor.

"I'm lucky that I am on my feet most of the time otherwise that would have killed me." Winter says as he turns back to the stairs before turning to Crowler to see him hunched over and wheezing. After a few minutes, Crowler regains his breath and the two of them continue their walk. 5 minutes later, and after passing many curious students, the two of them stop in front of a decent sized house.

"This house was once home to the greatest of duelists. The Academy has kept it in pristine condition since all of our guests use it. Right now, you are our only guest so the place is yours." Crowler says as he unlocks the door and gives me the key.

"I'll let you make yourself at home. Feel free to explore around the house but do not leave it. I will meet you back here when it is time for your duel." Crowler says before walking in the same direction we came.

"Is there anything I should know about my opponents before we start?" I ask before he gets too far away. Crowler stops and turns towards Winter.

"Well, one of them uses warrior type monsters called Elemental Heroes and the other uses machine types. Their names are Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale." He says before turning back and continuing his walk.

With Crowler leaving Winter to himself in the house, Winter enters the house and is struck by how different it was to the house he was in yesterday. There was no sign of damp or asbestos and everything was coloured with a light blue. Winter walks further into the house to see more of it. He stops as he comes to a set of wooden stairs that joins another set in the middle which has another two sets of stairs leading further up into the building. The walls are all painted in a very pale blue and Winter walks alongside the wall to see what the next room is like. As luck would have it, he walks into the kitchen where he finds a whole assortment of food.

"This is the best place ever." He says before digging into whatever he can find. First up is the fridge where he grabs everything that doesn't need to be cooked and devours it all before moving to the cupboards where he finds the biscuits and he eats about half of them.

"Right, now that I am full. It's time to prepare for the duel. Now - Wait. Didn't Crowler say something about new clothes. I assume the only place he would put them would be in one of the rooms on the second floor." Winter says to himself as he walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs. As he steps onto the next floor, he sees a group of 5 rooms which he proceeds to check in all of them to see if the clothes are there. In the last room he checks, he finds a pair of black jeans and a pale blue shirt that matches the colour of the walls. He puts them on before looking around what he assumed to be his temporary room. Looking around, it had the same layout as the other rooms. There was a single sized bed located along the left wall. There was a window opposite the door and under it was a desk which had a computer on it as well as a chest of drawers.

"Pretty spacious in here." Winter says out loud before sitting on the floor and taking off all of his deck boxes from his belt.

"Now, which deck should I use?"

30 minutes later, Dr. Crowler appears at the house and he gives three loud knocks on it. Winter collects his decks and puts them back onto his belt and runs down the stairs to answer the door, knowing who it could be.

"I'm a bit early but I want you to give them a massive surprise. All they know is that they are duelling against one person. They probably think that they are going up against a 40 year old duellist with a ton of experience so I bet they don't expect the person they are duelling to be the exact same age as them." Crowler says as Winter lock the door and walk alongside him. We get to Duel Academy and walk along the corridors. I see numerous students dressed in red as he follow Crowler, trailing a few steps behind him.

"Just look at them! Pathetic Slifers littering the campus like vermin!" Crowler mumbles out loud.

"Slifers? As in Slifer the Sky Dragon?"

"Yes, that's right. At Duel Academy, students are arranged into dormitories due to their test scores." Crowler begins his explanation as numerous students move out of the way of him.

"The Blue Dorm is where the best duelists are, named after Obelisk the Tormentor. The Yellow Dorm is where the better than average duelists are, named after The Winged Dragon of Ra. Finally there is the Red Dorm which houses all of the bad duelists, named after Slifer the Sky Dragon." Crowler explains.

"Do you not like Slifer the Sky Dragon?" Winter asks him.

"I wouldn't say no to a card like that but it is the worst of all the Egyptian God Cards." he answers honestly.

"I've decided on which deck I am using." Winter mumbles to himself and continues following Crowler. They arrive just outside of the stadium when Crowler suddenly shouts,

"That Slifer slacker has made a fool of me for long enough!" That brings a lot of attention to him but he just ignores it and walks into the Stadium with Winter following behind.

Looking around the stadium, Winter sees that it is packed with students sporting the red, yellow and blue jackets. Looking at the duelling arena, he can see two students dressed in red waiting and looking around. Winter assumes they are trying to locate their opponent.

"Get on the stage. I'll need to do an introduction before the duel starts." Crowler tells Winter and he walks to the stage and gets onto it, attracting the attention of the two others as he does so.

"So you're our opponent?" The taller of the two asks. Winter gives a nod and gives them a look over, noticing that the taller one of them has hair like a Kuriboh whilst the other one has blue hair as well as glasses. There is no doubt that the other two duelists are giving him a look over.

"See, Syrus" The taller one begins which allows Winter to label him as Jaden.

"He doesn't look very tough." Upon hearing these words, Winter puts on the most sadistic smile he could muster and keeps it plastered on his face.

"I think you've just made him mad, Jaden." Syrus confirms and it looks like he is shaking in his boots. Jaden has no idea what Syrus means by that and just sees Winter's smile as an invitation to "get your game on." While all of this is happening, Dr. Crowler is trying to silence the crowd. He eventually does so and begins the announcements,

"Standing to my left is the accused, Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki!" After Crowler said this, there was enough silence to hear a,,

"You Slifer slackers! It should be me taking you out but I guess as long as someone does it..." The rest of the person's words are not heard as Crowler continues with the introductions,

"Now, without further ado, allow me to introduce our guest duelist, Winter!" There is silence once again as Winter is introduced since it isn't a very famous name, but there are some people that know who he is. In the stands of the Ra Yellow dorm, a person named Bastion suddenly has a realisation.

"Winter?! As in Harley Winter?! The person known to never use the same deck twice in a row?!" Bastion shouts and with the rest of the stadium being silent, his words were heard very clearly. Seconds after Bastion's shout, there was a wave of whispering all of the stadium. Certain things like,

"why would he change his deck so often?" Was heard by Winter but he just keeps his attention locked onto the Jaden and Syrus. Winter puts his deck into the duel disk that was given to him by one of the staff members during Crowler's introduction.

"Let the battle begin!" Crowler shouts.

Winter - 4000LP

Jaden and Syrus - 4000LP

Winter draws 5 cards from his deck as he has the opening move.

"From my hand, I activate the spell card _Infinite Cards_. This means that there is no longer a hand size limit of 6 cards for both players. I then set a monster and set a card." Winter finishes his turn.

"Here goes." Syrus says nervously as he draws a card from his deck.

"First I'm going to summon _Gyroid_ in attack mode!" Syrus places his card on his duel disk and from out of the ground emerges a small helicopter with a face on it.

"Now, Gyroid! Attack his face-down monster!" Syrus shouts and the helicopter-like monster rushes towards Winter's face down monster. When it gets close enough, the monster flips over a reveals what looks to be four incense candles. The helicopter attacks the monster before rushing back over to Syrus' side of the field.

"How wasn't it destroyed?!" Syrus shouts and numerous people from the audience share the same thought.

"My _Aroma Jar_ cannot be destroyed by battle. Furthermore, during each players' end phase, I gain 500LP due to its effect." Winter finishes his explanation. Syrus sighs,

"I end my turn. Sorry Jaden."

"Don't sweat it buddy." Jaden responds.

Winter - 4500LP

Jaden and Syrus - 4000LP

"My turn. Draw!" Winter takes the top card of his deck.

"I set a monster and end my turn."

Winter - 5000LP

Jaden and Syrus - 4000LP

"He's set another monster. It could be another one of them _Aroma Jars_. I better not attack yet until I can find a way to get it off the field." Jaden whispers to himself.

"Draw!" Jaden takes the top card of his deck.

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defence mode!" Jaden announces before ending his turn.

Winter - 5500LP

Jaden and Syrus - 4000LP

"I draw!" Winter takes the top card of his deck before smiling slightly.

"I activate the spell card _One for One_. By sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard I can special summon a level 1 monster from my deck." Winter explains as he sends a monster card to the graveyard before searching his deck.

"The card I choose is _Aroma Jar_." Another copy of Aroma Jar appears on the field.

Elsewhere, in the stands, Bastion murmurs to himself,

"This isn't good. Now Winter will gain 1000LP every end phase. If Jaden can't find a way to beat them then he and Syrus will be expelled."

Somewhere else in the stands, a person now known as Chazz also murmurs,

"It's a smart move to raise your Life Points but without any monsters attacking then you won't be able to defeat your opponent."

Back to the duel,

"And, I still have my normal summon to go, so I summon the monster _Dark Resonator_ in defence mode." Winter places the card onto his duel disk and from the ground emerges a fiend type monster with a Viking-like helmet.

"With that, I'll end my turn."

Winter - 6500LP

Jaden and Syrus - 4000LP

"Okay then. My turn! Draw!" Syrus announces as he takes the top card of his deck.

"Okay, he had four monsters on the field. Two of them cannot be destroyed by battle so I can't attack them. But I can attack the other two." Syrus whispers to himself.

"I put _Burstinatrix_ in attack mode andI summon _Rescueroid_ also in attack mode. Now _Rescueroid_ , attack his face down card!" Syrus commands and the ambulance-like monster speeds towards Winter's face down monster. Once close enough, the card is flipped over to reveal another _Aroma Jar_. Effectively destroying Syrus' hopes of destroying that monster.

"You know its effect, so I won't explain it." Winter says stoically.

"Unlucky, Sy. You'll get him next time for sure." Jaden tries to support him.

"Oh man. Well, I'll have _Burstinatrix_ attack your Dark Resonator!" Syrus shouts. The flaming lady runs over to its opponent and throws a fire ball in its face at point-blank range, causing a cloud of smoke to cover a small part of the arena where it inhabited.

"Nice work, Sy!" Jaden congratulates him.

"Yeah, thanks!" Syrus says back with a determined smile on his face. It soon disappears once he realises that my monster hasn't been destroyed.

"How isn't it destroyed?!" Jaden asks in complete surprise.

"My _Dark Resonator_ can avoid destruction by battle once per turn." Winter says with a smirk. Deflated, Syrus ends his turn.

Winter - 8000LP

Jaden and Syrus - 4000LP

"This is bad. Winter now has double the Life Points of Jaden and Syrus." Bastion says in a slightly depressed mood.

"But at least they haven't lost any." A girl from the Obelisk Blue Dorm says from beside him.

"Yes, Alexis. But now Winter has no cards in his hands, so why did he play _Infinite Cards_?" Bastion confirms the identity of the girl as Alexis.

"Maybe he had to change strategy." She states.

"That is a possibility. I suppose we'll see later." He replies.

"My turn, my draw!" He puts the card in his hand before announcing,

"Are you ready for something new?"

"New? What do you mean by that?" Syrus asks in confusion and Winter smirks at his response. The audience can be heard repeating the same question and coming up with ideas. None of them are anywhere near close though.

"My _Dark Resonator_ just so happens to be a tuner monster!" Winter informs everyone.

"A tuner monster? What's that?" The voice comes from Crowler who had taken to being at Winter's ringside.

"Using my tuner monster, I can synchro summon..." One of the _Aroma Jars_ jumps into the air and _Dark Resonator_ encircles it in three green rings. Everybody in the audience, including the staff, are awestruck at the event.

"Phonon Pulse Dragon!" Winter shouts as a dark blue gaseous monster with a few bits of golden armour makes its way onto the field. The whole stadium is cheering for the witnessing of a new summoning mechanic, the staff are in shock and so are Bastion, Alexis, Chazz, a large framed person that looks like a koala and a person dressed in the Obelisk Blue Uniform that is leaning against the railings placed along the edges of the stadium.

"Sweet! How do I get a card like that?!" Jaden announces in pure excitement whilst Syrus looks terrified.

"You will need a tuner monster and a synchro monster. Anyway, when this guy is summoned, I must declare a card level for it between the levels of one and three and I'll choose one." Winter explains.

"Why would you do that?" Syrus asks in confusion.

"You may get the chance to see it later. Right now, I'll attack _Burstinatrix_ with my _Phonon Pulse Dragon_." As Winter says that, the armoured dragon charges towards the fire-girl and destroys her using what Winter calls a "Pulse Stream". Jaden and Syrus tense up and block the stream using their duel disks.

Winter - 8000LP

Jaden and Syrus - 3300LP

"And from there I'll end my turn." Winter announces and with two _Aroma Jars_ still on the field, he gains another 1000LP.

Winter - 9000LP

Jaden and Syrus - 3300LP

"Sweet move but it's my turn now! I draw!" Jaden shouts.

"First, I'm going to activate _The Warrior Returning Alive_ to bring back _Burstinatrix_ to my hand. Next up, I activate the spell _Polymerisation_. So I can fuse together my _Elemental Hero Avian_ with my _Elemental Hero Burstinatrix_ do that I can summon _Elemental Hero Flame Wingman_." Jaden says and a mostly green monster with a red dragon head as an arm appears on the field.

"Nice move, Jay!"

"Now, _Flame Wingman_ , attack Phonon Pulse Dragon!" Jaden shouts and the monster rushes towards the dragon where it raises its arm to fire off a fireball directly at it, not caring about the panicking of the dragon. The crowd cheered in excitement as they seen the dragon get destroyed.

Winter - 7800LP

Jaden and Syrus - 3300LP

"And when my flame wingman destorys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to that monster's attack points!" Jaden shouts in excitement which surprises Winter as the human-dragon hybrid aims at him. He raises his duel disk in an attempt to defend himself.

Winter - 5900LP

Jaden and Syrus - 3300LP

"Then I'll activate a spell card, _Max Hand Limit_. This card lets all players draw until they have 5 cards in their hands." Jaden explains.

"You realise that you are doing me a huge favour, right?" Winter asks as he draws four more cards.

"That just means its more fun!" Jaden shouts back. "And with that, I'll end my turn."

"Good move, Jay! You even defeated his ace!" Syrus shouts in happiness. It's a shame that Winter wanted to end that.

" _Phonon Pulse Dragon_ isn't my ace." Winter announces surprising the two of them.

"It's not?!" Jaden looked shocked. I think all of the audience looked shocked at that revelation.

Winter - 6900LP

Jaden and Syrus - 3300LP

"No. I draw!" Winter smiles very widely at the card he just drew.

"That smile doesn't look good." Syrus mumbles to himself.

"I'll set a monster and call it a turn." Winter ends his turn after placing another monster in defence position which surprises Syrus to the point that he is actually showing his surprise.

Winter - 7900LP

Jaden and Syrus - 3300LP

"Why is he still smiling?" Syrus mumbles before drawing a card.

"I summon _Cycroid_ in attack mode." He shouts.

"Now, _Flame Wingman_ attack his face down monster!" Syrus shouts and the human-dragon hybrid advances on the monster. When it is close enough, it is revealed to look like something similar to a sheep token.

"When _Scapeghost_ is flip summoned, I can summon as many tokens to my field as I like." Winter explains and two more monsters that look like sheep tokens appear on the field before the original is destroyed.

"Furthermore, since _Scapeghost_ has no attack points, I take no damage from your _Wingman_ 's effect." Winter continues his explanation. Annoyed, Syrus grunts,

"In that case, _Gyroid_ , attack _token number 1_!" Syrus shouts. The helicopter makes its way towards the timid token.

"I activate the trap card, _Mirror Force_!" Winter announces, "Which destroys all monsters in attack position on your side of the field!"

"No!" Syrus shouts as he realises that all of the monsters on his side of the field are in attack mode. _Mirror Force_ destroys all monsters on his side of the field and Syrus whimpers in frustration.

"I've got no spells or traps in my hand, only monsters and I've already summoned a monster this turn." Syrus clenches his eyes.

"That's it from me." He looks up to the ceiling in hopes that God will save him.

"Well, the only monsters he has are in defence position and they don't have many attack points. Maybe things aren't so bad." Syrus reasons with himself.

Winter - 8900LP

Jaden and Syrus - 3300LP

"That was your final turn. I draw!" That got the attention of everybody in the stadium.

"With no monsters to defend yourself with and no spell or trap cards either, you're completely exposed to my monster's attack." Winter explains.

"But your monsters don't have enough attack points to defeat us." Jaden says in confusion.

"Wait and see." Winter says as he raises a card above his head. There now seems to be a strong gale within the building which is confusing in itself.

"Come forth, _Slifer The Sky Dragon_!" Winter shouts as he tributes two of the _Scapeghost_ _tokens_ and one of then _Aroma Jars_. The whole audience is in shock as the monster wriggles its way out of the card and roars s it makes its entrance.

"It's not possible! Only the King of Duelists should have that card!" Bastion yells from his seat and the whole stadium cheered in excitement at seeing the God Card.

"How the hell did he get his hands on such a powerful card?!" Chazz thought to himself as he was seething in anger.

"I may have just found a worthy opponent." Zane murmurs to himself.

"We need to ask him about that after the duel. Bastion, you coming with me?" Alexis asks as she gets up from her seat, thinking that the duel was all but over.

"Of course." He says as he stands up and worms his way through the crows to get to the stairs.

"Due to Slifer's effect, it gains 1000 ATK points for every card in my hand and because Jaden let me draw some more, that means my monster has 5000 ATK points!" Winter shouts. Winter's words brought tears to the Syrus' eyes but Jaden was ecstatic at seeing such a monster. , on the other hand, was dancing all up the ringside.

"And with nothing to spot it, it can attack you directly!" Winter shouts and Slifer prepares its attack.

"Well, Syrus. It looks like we are getting kicked out after all." Jaden says sadly, "But at least we got to see some cool monsters." Jaden says with a smile.

"Yeah, it looks like Chumley will have the room all to himself again." Syrus speaks. Their words are not lost on Winter.

"Slifer! Halt your attack!" Winter shouts causing everyone to look in his direction.

"What?!" shouted loudly. After a few seconds of silence, Winter asks,

"Why are you getting kicked out?"

"Oh, uh, that was the deal. If we lose this battle then we will be kicked out of Duel Academy and off the Island." Syrus explains. A few more seconds of silence later, Winter takes Slifer's card off of the duel disk, puts it back into his deck and extracts his deck from the disk.

"I forfeit the match!"

Winter - 0LP

Jaden and Syrus - 3300LP - WINNERS

Again, Winter surprises everyone after using a summoning technique that they had never witnessed before as well as summoning a God Card. He promptly leaves the stadium with his hands in his pockets. He surprises the crowd so much that even Bastion and Alexis have stopped walking towards him in shock.

"Winter has forfeited the match meaning Jaden and Syrus are the winners!" It pained Doctor Crowler to say that since that also means that they won't be booted off the island. After Crowler says this, everyone in the crowd regains their composures including, Alexis, Bastion, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Zane. The former four take to chasing after Winter whilst Zane follows from a distance. Chumley sighs in relief before retreating back to his room in the Slifer Dorm.

Winter has just stepped outside of Duel Academy when he is stopped by someone pulling on his shoulder along with a "Harley!" He stops at that before turning to the person in question and noticing a large group with her as well as a straggler who is slowly getting closer.

"Please call me Winter." He says and brushes Alexis' hand off his shoulder. Noticing her more prominent features although he pulls his eyes away from them.

"What is it?" He asks in curiosity.

"Why did you forfeit the match?"

"How do you have an Egyptian God Card?" Were the questions from the group.

"I would also like to know." The straggler approaches the group.

"Zane." Syrus stares up at him, letting Winter know his name.

"And who are you two?" Winter asks Alexis and Bastion, not having heard their name in the conversation yet. A few seconds later, the introductions were complete.

"So why did you forfeit the match?" Zane repeats the earlier question. Winter has to look up in order to look him in the eyes,

"If I had won then these two" Winter points at Jaden and Syrus, "Would be booted off of the Island, and become homeless. If winning a duel would make them homeless then I'd gladly forfeit time and time again." Winter responds with a small, empathetic smile. The sincerity in his voice and smile warmed the hearts of a few of them. Even earning a slap on the back from Jaden and a hug from Syrus which was very weird.

"Thanks Winter." Syrus says as he hugs Winter.

"Yeah, thanks buddy." Jaden says as he slaps Winter on the back.

"As for your second question," Winter begins as Syrus lets go of him, "would you believe me if I told you that I got Slifer in a card pack? I can't remember the name of it but they stopped selling it years ago. The legend states that there was one of each God Card in them packs and I got them." Winter informs everyone.

"You've got all the God Cards?" A new person makes them-self heard." The man that approaches Winter is bald, has a large frame and facial hair. When Winter nods in response, the man speaks up again,

"Perfect. I'd like for you to stay here at Duel Academy." He says with a large smile.

"I've been made aware about your homelessness and wish to offer you a place to stay and all the food you want, free of charge." The Chancellor of Duel Academy tells Winter. He didn't even have to think about it,

"I'm staying!" Was Winter's instant response.

"Great! The dorm you are currently using will become your own dorm. You will need to think of a title for the dorm as well as the uniform. Please tell me by the end of the day so that we can get the paper work sorted out." The Chancellor says before dismissing himself.

"So you were homeless?" Syrus asks.

"I was. Now, I've got a dorm to get back to." Winter runs back to his new dorm with the others, apart from Zane and Alexis, running after him.

"You've got some tough competition now." Alexis speaks to Zane.

"If he knows that new summoning technique and has all three of the God Cards, I wonder what else he has? Just who is Winter?" Unbeknownst to them all, Winter had another person following him to the Den.


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - The One Who Knows All

Chapter 2

To the guest that left the reviews; I'm glad that you took the time to read the first chapter and pointed out some errors which I will try to correct for future chapters. The one thing I won't be doing though is changing my OC to fit into the GX world. I wanted to make a character that was ridiculously overpowered. I was indeed referring to Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants. I don't think you are going to like this story so I recommend that you don't

read any further.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE Yu-Gi-Oh! FRANCHISE BUT I DO OWN MY OC.

Arriving back at the guest house, now Winter's dorm, he, Jaden, Syrus and Bastion moved into the living room with each one taking a seat.

"Man, you both sure can run fast." Bastion says, referring to Winter and Jaden, in between breaths as he slumps into his seat.

"Yeah, like you're both like runner beans." Syrus pants from his seat beside Jaden on the couch. Winter had taken the armchair.

"Anyway, why did you follow me?" Winter asks, slightly out of breath.

"I want a rematch!" Jaden shouts as he jumps off the couch.

"Why do you want a rematch, Jay?" Syrus asks him curiously.

"I'd like to know the same thing. You won, right? I forfeited." Winter smiles as he answers with his hands behind his head.

"There was no need for you to forfeit! We would have won that battle anyway!" Jaden shouts again with a slightly angry voice.

"No we wouldn't have, Jay. He had us beat." Syrus says nervously. "Thankfully, I'm glad he forfeited otherwise we'd have been booted off the island."

"I won't accept a win by my opponent forfeiting! I want a rematch!" Jaden shouts again. "I must admit, I'd like to see another match between the two of you. I want to see if you live up to your fame of not using the same deck twice in a row. What's with that by the way?" Bastion asks Winter with curiosity lacing his words.

"I love all of my cards so I give them all a chance to be used." Winter begins his explanation, "I pit my decks against each other once a week and the 6 decks that win the most are carried around with me."

"That makes sense." Bastion says with a smile before opening up his yellow jacket to reveal six decks attached to straps over his torso. "I also have many decks. It's great to meet a fellow deck enthusiast!" He shouts with a smile before closing his yellow jacket.

"What kind of decks do you create?" Winter asks, having taken a real interest in Bastion's decks.

"I usually build my decks based on attributes. I believe..." As Bastion continues his chat with Winter, Syrus and Jaden begin talking to themselves.

"Have we just been ignored?" Jaden asks in surprise.

"It seems that way." Syrus smiles.

"Well, why don't we explore then? I say we find the kitchen." Jaden suggests.

"Good idea, Jay." Syrus replies before the two of them walk out of the room in hopes of finding the kitchen.

Jaden and Syrus make idle chat as they continue their search to find the kitchen. Due to the influence from their stomachs, they speed up their walk and they eventually reach their destination.

"Wow, this place is so big!" Syrus exclaims in surprise at the size of the kitchen.

"Yeah it is. That means more storage for food. C'mon Sy, that food isn't gonna eat itself." Jaden says as he headds to the fridge and Syrus heads to the cupboards.

"Where are all the biscuits?"Syrus asks in disappointment after he opens all of the cupboards to find that there are no biscuits.

"Just grab something else." Jaden says as he tucks into the contents of the fridge. Syrus grabs a packet of crisps that was lying on one of the benches and starts snacking on it. Five minutes pass before Winter and Bastion enter the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Winter asks with a smile, already knowing the answer. Bastion stands to the side of him with his arms crossed and a displeased expression on his features.

"This is somebody else's dorm and somebody else's food. You shouldn't have taken any of it." Bastion speaks.

"It's fine, Bastion. So Jaden, are you ready for a duel?" Winter keeps his smile on his face.

"Yeah! What made you change your mind?" Jaden asks brimming with excitement.

"I always planned on giving you a rematch, I just didn't want to have one as soon as we got here. I do have to arrange for a name for this dorm you know." Winter explains.

"Speaking of that, you need to get it sorted by the end of the day. You'll need to drop by Chancellor Sheppard's office to tell him." Bastion informs Winter.

"Sheppard? That's his name? I would never have guessed. Anyway, since I don't know the way to his office, when the time comes would you mind taking me there?" Winter asks Bastion.

"Sure." Was his simple response.

"Now that that's settled, it's time to get your game on!" Jaden shouts as he finishes the last few bites of what he is eating. Winter walks towards the door followed by an enthusiastic Jaden, an intrigued Bastion and a slightly annoyed Syrus. Stepping out of the dorm, Winter hears the bushes rustling from 10 metres away and looks in that direction.

"Something wrong?" Bastion asks before looking at the bushes.

"Nah. C'mon, I think I saw a duel field by the side of the dorm as we were running here earlier.

"Sweet!" Jaden voices his excitement.

The duel field looks to have just been white paint painted on mud. The positions of where thing like spells, traps and monsters go were clearly seen. The paint looked quite old as can be told by how the paint was fading in some areas. With Winter and Jaden in their respective places and Bastion and Syrus watching from the side, the two duelists place their decks into their duel disks.

"And we're off!"

"Get your game on!" the two of them say in unison.

Winter - 4000LP

Jaden - 4000LP

"I wonder which deck Winter has chosen for this duel." Bastion speaks from the sidelines, "He tells me that he bases his decks based on styles of play and not attributes."

"I wonder if we'll get to see any of them cards he used to duel against me and Jaden earlier." Syrus states.

"I asked him about them cards and where he got them but he didn't answer me. He just gave a sad smile before changing the subject. I've grown more curious towards him." Bastion states with a hand to his chin in the thinking position.

"Either way, I'm hoping for a good match." Syrus states with a smile.

"Go for it, Jaden! Show him how you would have won!" Syrus shouts in support.

"You mean how we would have won! You were my partner, remember?" Jaden shouts back with a large smile on his face.

"Uh, yeah. Right." was Syrus' simple reply.

"I'll let you go first, Jaden!" Winter shouts from across the field.

"Okay!" Jaden thinks to himself for a while.  
"From my hand, I activate the spell card _Polymerisation_." He says as he swings it above his head before placing it into his duel disk.

"That was quick." Winter mumbles to himself.

"So now I can fuse _Elemental Hero Clayman_ with _Elemental Hero Sparkman_ to create _Elemental Hero Thunder Giant_! (2400 ATK / 1500 DEF)" Jaden shouts as a large humanoid with yellow armour appears on the field. "And I'll throw down two face downs." Jaden says as he sets two cards and ends his turn.

Winter - 4000LP

Jaden - 4000LP

"My draw!" Winter says as he picks up the top card of his deck.

"First of all, I'll activate _Pot Of Greed_ to draw another two cards. Then I summon _Feral Imp_ in attack mode. (1300ATK / 1400 DEF)."

"Why would Winter summon that monster in attack mode?" Bastion asks from the sidelines.

"I then activate the spell card _White Elephant's Gift_."

"What does that do?" Jaden asks with curiosity lacing his voice.

"By sending _Feral Imp_ to the graveyard, I can draw two more cards." Winter explains.

"But why would he get rid of his only monster." Syrus says in confusion.

"Maybe it's all a part of his strategy." Bastion theorises.

"I set a card face down and end my turn.

Winter - 4000LP

Jaden - 4000LP

"Looks like a waste of a turn to me. Draw!" Jaden adds the picked up card to his hand.

"I summon _Elemental Hero Wildheart_ in attack mode. (1500ATK / 1600DEF)"

"Now _Thunder Giant_ attack Winter directly!" He commands and the humanoid begins charging up a ball of electricity in his hands. Once it has grown to a considerable size, he launches it at Winter who simply raises his arm as a trap card is revealed.

" _Mirror Force_!" Winter shouts and _Thunder Giant's_ attack is launched straight back at Jaden's two monsters. Jaden grits his teeth as _Thunder Giant_ is destroyed.

"How wasn't your _Wildheart_ destroyed?!" Winter shouts as he sees that Jaden's monster is still standing.

" _Elemental Hero Wildheart_ isn't affected by trap cards. Now go, Wildheart! Attack him directly!" Jaden shouts and the muscular warrior rushes towards Winter, using his sword to swipe at him. Winter grunts as he loses life points.

Winter - 2500LP

Jaden - 4000LP

"That's my turn over!" Jaden shouts.

"Nice hit, Jay!" Syrus shouts in support from the sidelines. Meanwhile, Bastion is looking at Winter curiously.

"What are you going to do now, Winter?" Bastion mumbles to himself.

"I draw!" Winter smirks at the card he draws and activates it.

"I active _Double Summon_. As you may already know, this card allows me to normal summon or set an additional monster this turn." He explains.

"Makes sense." Jaden comments.

"So now I summon _Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands_. (1400ATK / 1000DEF)" Winter says and emerging from the ground is a monster made up of many hands.

"That actually looks pretty scary." Syrus says with mild fear in his voice.

"I'm not even sure how a monster like that has a fairy typing." Bastion speaks.

"That's a fairy type?!" Syrus shouts his surprise.

"My _Manju_ has an effect. You see, when it is normal summoned to the field I can add one ritual spell or monster to my hand." Winter explains and begins searching his deck.

"Rituals, eh? You don't see many of them now." Jaden speaks.

"Well I'm bringing them back." Winter says after showing the monster he selected to be _Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon_.

"Now, I'll summon another _Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands_." Winter says as another monster made entirely of hands emerges from the undergrowth.

"And I'll activate its effect to obtain a ritual spell card from my deck." Moments later, Winter shows off the ritual spell card before placing it into his hand.

"And now, by returning all the monsters in my graveyard to my deck, I can special summon _Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord_ (?ATK / 0DEF). Winter places the card onto his duel disk with the monsters from his graveyard returning to his deck. The spellcaster then appears on the field.

"Why would you summon a monster with 0 attack points and defence points?" Jaden questions his decision.

"Well, Exodius here, gains 1000 attack points for every normal monster in my graveyard." Winter explains to the surprise of his opponent.

"But you have no monsters in your graveyard!" Syrus shouts whilst Bastion wisely keeps his mouth shut.

"Not yet. I activate the ritual spell card _Advanced Ritual Art_. So now, by sending normal monsters from my deck to the graveyard, I can ritual summon any ritual monster in my hand." Winter says as he searches his deck for cards to put in the graveyard.

"I put three of my _Harpie Girls_ and two of my _Flamvell Guards_ in the graveyard to summon, _Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon_. (4000ATK / 0DEF)" As Winter places the card onto his duel disk a blue, crystal-like dragon appears from the undergrowth. The sheer size of it brings shivers down Syrus' spine whilst Bastion looks on intrigued. Jaden looks excited to see such a powerful monster on the field.

"Now, I'll have _Exodius_ attack your _Wildheart_." Winter states as Exodius prepares his attack.

"But wait, doesn't _Exodius_ have 0 attack points?" Jaden asks.

"The monsters I sent to the graveyard for the ritual summon are normal monsters, that means that _Exodius_ gains 1000ATK points for each monster I sent there."

"Right so you sent 5 monsters to the graveyard, so if each monster sent there maks your monster stronger then... That means that it has... Uh, carry the two..." Jaden begins calculating whilst looking at his fingers and counting them. Syrus and Bastion just sigh.

"It's got 5000ATK points." Bastion informs Jaden.

"Yeah, 5000ATK points." He puts his hands on his hips and smiles before he realises just how big the number is. By this time, _Exodius_ has already made a large ball of energy and sent it flying towards _Wildheart_ who looks on in panic. Unfortunately for him, Jaden doesn't react quick enough and is destroyed, causing Jaden to lose a large number of life points.

Winter - 2500LP

Jaden - 500LP

"Jaden!" Syrus shouts in concern.

"I'm all right, Sy!" Jaden shouts back to stop Syrus' worrying.

"Since you destroyed my monster, I can activate the trap card _Hero Signal_. This allows me to summon out an Elemental Hero monster from my deck and I choose _Elemental Hero Avian_." Jaden says as the feathered humanoid appears from the ground.

"In that case, I'll have my first _Manju_ attack your bird." Winter announces and the monster charges towards the warrior with its many hands leading the way.

"I activate the trap card, _Mirror Force_. I'm sure you already know what it does." A large barrier surrounds Jaden's side of the field and the charging _Manju_ is suddenly destroyed upon making contact with the barrier. The barrier then extends outwards to destroy Winter's other monsters, causing a huge field of smoke to rise upon contact with them.

"Nice move, Jay! You took out all of his monsters!" Syrus shouts.

"Look again." Bastion states simply and once the smoke dies down it is revealed that _Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon_ has survived.

"Your monster should have been destroyed!" Jaden shouts from across the field and begins to suspect that Winter's duel disk is acting up.

"Actually, my dragon cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects." Winter explains to Jaden.

"Man, this game is getting good!" Jaden shouts as he enjoys the duel.

"Yeah, shame it is going to end now though." Winter states.

"What?" Is the collective response from Jaden, Syrus and Bastion.

"Now _Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon_ attack his _Elemental Hero Avian_!" Winter shouts and the dragon begins charging up its attack.

"But my life points won't be affected by this attack. How does this make you win?" Jaden shouts speaking what Bastion, Syrus and himself all have on their minds.

"When my dragon attacks a defence position monster, it deals the difference in its attack points and your monster's defence points directly to you, and the best part is that it deals double the damage!" Winter shouts with a victory smile across his face as the dragon launches its attack, destroying Jaden's monster and causing him to lose the duel. The sheer force behind its attack blows Jaden off of his feet.

Winter - 2500LP - WINNER

Jaden - 0LP

After taking his deck off of his duel disk and putting it into its respective deck box, Winter walks over to the downed Jaden, who already has Syrus and Bastion at his side.

"Good game." Winter states simply as he extends a hand towards Jaden.

"It was a great game! Care to go again?" Jaden asks with his usual smile still present.

"Maybe tomorrow. Right now, we've got to get to the Chancellor's office." Winter says as he looks in Bastion's direction.

"That's a shame. Oh well, Syrus,do you want to duel?" Jaden asks him.

"Wha? Wha? You've just been duelling..." Syrus begins as Winter and Bastion walk away.

"We'll see you later." Winter gives a slight wave before they move around to the front of the dorm. Winter moves his arm in front of Bastion and they stop walking, instead they lean against the wall. Winter makes a "shh" gesture and Bastion doesn't speak up. A few seconds later, a person walks around the corner in a crouched position. The person stops as she notices the legs of the two males and looks up.

"I thought we had a follower." He says before grabbing the person's uniform to make sure they can't escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - The One Who Knows All

Chapter 3

I would try to update this more but, without any plan, this is all from the top of my head.

Weeb that's a Sheep: Don't worry, I plan on using more lesser used extra deck cards. The reason that they appear like real life duels is because I actually use my real life cards to plan out the duel. I'll try to give him more of a personality.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE Yu-Gi-Oh! FRANCHISE BUT I DO OWN MY OC.

Taking a better look of Winter's stalker, the culprit sprouts a head of dark blue hair as well as a decent sized chest. When the woman stops struggling against Winter's grip on her uniform he lets her go.

"Care to tell us who you are?" Winter asks.

"What's this all about Winter?" Bastion asks in confusion at the situation. Winter turns to him as he answers,

"She has been stalking us. I spotted her running into the bushes before Jaden and I had our duel. So," Winter turns back to the girl, "Who are you?"

"I don't need to give my name to you, you damned male!" The woman shouts in anger before she stomps past the two males. Unfortunately for the woman, the way she is currently stomping just so happens to be the way that Winter and Bastion need to go to get to the Chancellor's Office and so they follow in that direction. The two of them don't talk as they keep their eyes on the woman. The woman comes to a stop in the middle of the path and turns herself back towards the two males.

"Are you following me?!" She shouts and Winter answers as the two of them move by her.

"No. It just so happens that we need to go this way." He explains casually and continue their walk. Leaving the girl to look on before deciding to walk a different way. This different way would be to leave the path and start walking through the thick forest beside it.

"What do you suppose her problem is?" Winter asks once he realises that the girl is no longer heading in the same direction as them which happens to be 5 minutes later.

"Probably upset that you caught her spying." Bastion answers nonchalantly before crossing his arms and lowering his head into a thinking-like position.

"But I don't know why she was following you. Maybe it has something to do with your God Cards." Bastion gives a suggestion.

"It could be. She could be trying to see if they're legit." Winter replies as he looks further down the path to see the main building coming into sight. "Almost there" he says as he notices this.

"So, why did you really forfeit the match?" Bastion asks to strike up a conversation.

"What? I already told you, didn't I?" Winter gives a confused response as he was sure that he had told Bastion already.

"That Jaden and Syrus would be booted off the island and be homeless? You know that doesn't make any sense, right? They'd just be returned to their families." Bastion explains the ridiculousness in Winter's reason to quit the match.

"I never really thought about that. You can't be too sure that everyone has a family. So if I had won that match and they'd gotten expelled, then there'd be more people like me around." Winter does his best to explain his decision but it flies over Bastion's head.

"Like you around? I don't follow." Bastion states his inability to follow Bastion's logic.

"Let's say that they don't have a family they can be returned to, then they'd be unable to pay for a roof over their heads and the necessary things needed for living. They'd have to go through life scavenging for food and water. Just like I did." Winter says getting slightly depressed at the end of his sentence. Bastion notices this and wishes to console his friend but not being experienced in doing so, fails in his timing.

"Wint..."

"Here we are. Duel Academy." Winter speaks, interrupting Bastion, as they reach the front doors of Duel Academy. "Next stop, the Chancellor's office." Winter announces as they continue their walk.

Winter and Bastion continue their walk through the corridors of Duel Academy with Winter taking the time to look around. He notices that the current corridor that he is walking through has rather large windows, in fact, it woul appear that that whole wall is made of glass. Other than that though, the corridors were painted in a dark blue colour and had a matching carpet. Winter also noticed something that was different than the last time he walked through the corridors.

"There are a lot more students here than before." Winter speaks to Bastion.

"There usually are a lot of students in the halls with the majority of them being from the Slifer Dorm." Bastion replies as he states what he has noticed since he has been in Duel Academy.

"So I'm guessing that they are all of the students that got the worst test scores?"

"Indeed. I'm surprised that they can all fit into that tiny building." Bastion voices his surprise as he recalls the size of the building.

"If it's small then I'd imagine that there would have to be many students that share a room. Is that what it's like for your Dorm, Bastion?" Winter says before slowing down his pace just enough so that Bastion can take the lead to the Chancellor's office.

"Some of us share a room. I don't though. It would get in the way of my experiments."

"You do experiments in your room? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Winter asks Bastion with an incredulous look.

"Don't worry," Bastion begins as a smile forms on his face, "they aren't that dangerous."

"Oh? What sort of experiments do you conduct?" Winter enquires with a curious expression. By this point, the two of them have reached the end of the corridor and head up a flight of stairs.

"Nothing too big. I just prove theories as such." He speaks as the two of them finish walking up the stairs and continue walking through a corridor that looks exactly the same.

About 10 seconds later, the two of them reach the Chancellor's office. Bastion stands in front of the door with his hand on the handle. There was nothing special about the door, just a brown piece of wood that stops people from getting in unless they open it.

"Here's the office. Have you thought about what you're gonna name the dorm and what uniform you'll need?" Bastion enquires as sees the colour being washed from Winter's face.

"Don't tell me that you remembered that you needed to see the Chancellor but forgot what you needed to see him about?" Bastion asks as he adopts the same incredulous look on his face that Winter had used earlier before rotating the handle and pushing it open. If Winter's face could lose any more colour, it would have lost all of it at that second.

"Chancellor Sheppard." Bastion speaks from the doorway, "I've brought Winter here to see you." At that point he steps out of the way and Winter walks into the room.

"I'll wait for you out here." Bastion whispers with an evil smile on his face.

"Yeah right. You just want to hear about what I can come up with on the spot." Winter whispers back before closing the door.

The Chancellor's room looked very extravagant. Behind his large desk, there was a wall made of glass, just like the hallways were. One of the differences between this office and the corridor was that the room was decorated with scarlet red walls that had a matching carpet. It also had many ornaments like a large globe in the nearest-left corner of the room whilst the other corners had large plants growing out of plant pots. Unlike the corridors, however, there were three occupants in this room. One of them being Winter, another being the Chancellor and the remaining occupant being Dr. Crowler.

"Oh. It's you." Crowler spoke and it would be impossible to miss the venom in his voice.

"Why haven't you left yet?" He almost spits in Winter's direction much to his confusion.

"Easy, . I've invited Winter to stay on a... Scholarship, if you will." The Chancellor announces with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You did what?! Why wasn't I informed of this?!" Crowler shouts at the bald man.

"I was going to tell all of you in our next meeting." Sheppard speaks, knowing that they were having their meeting later that day.

"I'd find it a blessing to have such a talented duelist in our school." Sheppard speaks to Winter with a kind smile and Winter moves closer to his desk.

"I disagree with this! We can't accept someone at our school when the school year is well under-way." Crowler attempts to reason with the Chancellor.

"Nonsense. I find that he will be of great use to us. Now, Crowler you must leave and let us speak." Sheppard dismisses the moody teacher and he stomps out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Winter asks as he looks towards the door that Crowler slammed.

"He's probably upset that a duelist like you forfeited the duel. You could have beaten Jaden and Syrus, you know." The Chancellor says with an exasperated expression.

"No, I meant, the make-up. Why does that guy wear make-up?"

"You're not the only one to wonder that. Anyway, down to business. Have you thought of a name that you'd like to give your Dorm yet?"

"Oh. Well, uh... I was thinking that... Since the other dorms are named after the Egyptian God Cards that my dorm should be named after something similar as well." Winter spouts out his thought process to the Chancellor.

"Speaking of which, I don't know how you got a hold of them but I must ask you to refrain from using them otherwise duelling against you would take the 'wow' factor out of thm cards. They do belong to the King of Games after all. But that is a good idea. Have you thought about which card your dorm should be named after? How about you name your dorm to have something to do with that new summoning technique you used." Sheppard suggests as he interlocks his hands.

"You mean Synchro summoning?"

"Ah, so you call it Synchro summoning. How does that work by the way?" The Chancellor asks with intrigue.

"Why do you want to know?"

"There have been many students that have sent me emails asking me about your new type of summoning. They have asked if there are any cards similar to such in the card packs that we sell in the shop. Unfortunately we don't. Where did you get your cards from?" Sheppard asks yet another question.

"Card packs from England but they don't sell them anymore. They might be sold in other countries but I wouldn't know about that." Winter explains.

"Well, at any rate, maybe if they become more popular then Pegasus will create more of them. So, if we're going along the lines of you naming your Dorm after a card, why don't you name it after one of you Synchro cards?" Sheppard suggests feeling happy with himself for thinking of such a great thing.

"That's a good idea. Okay then, how about... The Star Dorm?" Winter proposes a name for his Dorm. The Chancellor looks a little confused about his suggestion.

"Why the Star Dorm?"

"Well, one of my Synchro cards has 'Star' in its name so..."

"Okay then, Star Dorm it is. Now, what about the uniform?" Sheppard asks, curious to hear Winter's thought process.

"Well... Uh... Erm..." Winter stutters before an idea comes to hm, "Well, you know that when making a Synchro summon that one monster turns into green rings and encircles the other monster or monsters? Well, how about we use the same same uniform as the other dorms, only we make it green and white?" Winter proposes the idea for his uniform.

"I understand green but why white?" The Chancellor asks in a confused tone. This must be at least the third time he has been confused during this conversation.

"Well," Winter begins as he reaches into one of his deck boxed before pulling out a card. He reveals the card to be _Phonon Pulse Dragon_.

"Synchro monsters have a white background to them."

"I see. Very well. You will have a green and white uniform." Sheppard announces.

"Is that all then?" Winter asks, anxious to leave his office.

"No. Since I am pretty much letting you live at the Academy for free, I want you to do something for me." The Chancellor tells Winter as a friendly smile crosses his face.

"What do you want me to do?" Winter asks with intrigue, not knowing that there was a sinister meaning to him being allowed to live on the island. Or was it sinister? Winter's mind was filled with thoughts of what the Chancellor wants him to do.

"For one hour every week, I want you to teach every student how to Synchro summon. You can teach them however you like whether this be by duel or by lectures but I want you to teach these students how to Synchro summon." The Chancellor leans back into his chair as he say this.

"Is that all?" Winter's question takes him off guard. "All I have to do is teach them how to Synchro summon? That actually sounds like it'll be pretty exciting."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Sheppard speaks in an enthusiastic tone. "Don't be surprised to see any teachers in the class as they'd want to learn it too. Maybe even I will show up."

"If that's the case, why don't we hold the class in the duel arena?" Winter proposes.

"That is a good suggestion. Okay then, in two days time you will be teaching the whole school how to Synchro summon. That'll be all for now. You're dismissed." Sheppard speaks and the two smile in excitement although for different reasons. While Winter is happy to teach others how to Synchro summon the Chancellor is happy that he will have more students that want to Synchro summon and possibly even enough to have Pegasus bring back these Synchro cards.

After leaving the office and meeting up with Bastion, who was waiting on the other side of the door, the two of them headed back out of Duel Academy.

"I'm surprised by what just happened there. Are you really going to teach everyone how to Synchro summon?" Bastion asks with a mixture of excitement and surprise in his voice and on his features.

"Yeah. It sounds like it'll be fun. Maybe I'll have you as a duelling partner." Winter smiles as he pats Bastion on the back with quite a bit of force.

"It'll be like I'm the manager of a football team and everyone is listening to hear my game plan."

"That's quite the analogy. Either way, I look forward to hearing all about this new summoning mechanic. Are there any details that you can tell me now?" Bastion asks with his curiosity in Winter growing to new levels.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait until two days time." Winter informs him with a laugh and another clap on Bastion's back.

After a few more minutes, the two of them reach the outside of Duel Academy.

"Well, Bastion. I'll be heading off back to my dorm. I'll see you around." Winter gives his farewell to Bastion before heading back to his Dorm, now known as the Star Dorm. Bastion also says his goodbye before heading in a different direction.

"How the hell am I supposed to prepare my deck to defeat someone who doesn't even use the same deck twice in a row?" Bastion mumbles to himself as he thinks of any possible way to beat Winter's decks and new summoning mechanic.

"Maybe if I can prevent him from special summoning then I can stop him in his tracks. I'll have to prepare an anti-Winter deck." He continues speaking to himself.


End file.
